The Inheritance
by DragonRiter
Summary: This story comes after Eragon and Eldest,so if you havn't read those two you'll be totally lost. It's basically my short version of Book Three of Inheritance. Eragon tries to save Katrina while defeating Galbatorix and saving the last egg.My first FanFic
1. Chapter 1

This is after Eragon and Eldest, my version of what the Inheritance would be. It takes place right after when Eragon agreed to save Katrina with Roran. It might be a little too short and simple but it's the best I can do. D

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest nor am I the real author. If I were, then the movie would have been much better 'cause the last one sucked! xD

* * *

The calm but windy night swayed itself this way and that outside the two-men tent Eragon and Roran were staying in for the night. All was not comfortable, for they lay on rough grass stained by blood and flesh of the many soldiers who fought there hours ago. Despite all that, Roran was fast asleep probably from the day's blows and fights. His last thought that night was of Katrina, longing for her to come back to him once again after all he did for her. Seeing her in the pure faelnirv made him feel a slight satisfaction, for she was still alive, but the invisible chains that dragged her up made him endure sorrow and sadness once more. 

The only sound that traveled outside was the voices of many Dwarfs, pleading for the gods to grant King Hrothgart a safe passage to afterlife. _Stydia unin mor'ranr, Hrothgar Konungr_. _Stydia unin mor'ranr, Hrothgar Konungr_…

Eragon lay wide-awake in his tent, cuddled up on one side in a light blanket the Vardens provided earlier. All he could do was think to himself, for Saphira lay deep asleep and Eragon didn't want to bother her. The blows caused by Murtagh still left recognizable marks on his chest and legs, slightly hurting whenever he moved.

"Why did it have to happen to me?" he thought, lingering on the long asked and answered question. Feelings of betrayal, sadness, and hatred overcame him, making him shiver all over and resist the pain. Saphira was suddenly awoken by Eragon's feelings, and poked part of her head into the tent to look at Eragon with worry.

_Are you okay, Little One?_

Eragon sat up and touched one of Saphira's shiny scales.

_Yes I'm fine. I just feel a little…awkward. _

Saphira made an irregular noise, which was suppose to be a sign and took her head out of the tent.

_I feel like that too now, especially because of what Murtagh told us. If I am the only female dragon to survive this century, and Galbatorix have the last egg, then I will never find a mate to containue the species of Dragons. _

_Don't say that Saphira, after we find Katrina, kill the Ra'zacs, and destroy Galbatorix once and for all, I'll go with you to faraway places to find dragons of your kind._

Smoke came out of Saphira's nose as she turned around to lie in a ball right beside the tent.

_If it was that simple, why haven't Galbatorix done so earlier instead of trying to capture us instead? Go to sleep little one, unless we steal the last egg before the dragon swares loyalty to Galbatorix, little or nothing can be done._

With that, Saphira feel asleep leaving Eragon to lay in full consciousness holding on what she had just said.

* * *

Phew. So that's what the first chapter's gonna be like. I know it's not much but hey, it's my first FanFic) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"_Where am I?" thought Eragon as he sat up the next morning. He was alone in a dark and shabby room, unable to see even with his new Elven eyesight._

"_Saphira! Answer me!"_

_Nothing. Not even the slightest feeling navigated his consciousness. Feeling lost and worried, he turned around to see long bars that seem to reach endlessly into the cloudless sky. Alarmed, he started running toward the other direction until he tripped and fell. Screeching laugher filled his ears until he could bear it no longer._

"_Help me!" he cried as his voice traveled off into nothingness…_

"Wake up!" shouted someone shaking him lightly and then smacking him on the face.

"Ouch!" cried Eragon as he straighten up to rub his dark red cheeks, "You didn't have to smack me to get me up."

"In this case I do Eragon Shadeslayer", replied Orik as he trussed Eragon's armor and belongings into a light brown pack, "You've been asleep for a whole day now, and night is unfolding again. Listen, we need you to come to Farthen Dur and help us, along with the other clan chiefs, to pick a new grimstborith and give King Hrothgar a proper burial."

Eragon got up and folded the tent to find people busy whizzing around packing busily. To his surprise, Roran was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Roran?" asked Eragon confusingly.

"Right here" replied a voice from behind him as Roran appeared beside the still asleep Saphira.

Eragon entered Roran thoughts to communicate privately with him as Orik tapped his foot impatiently for Eragon to hurry up with the tent.

_Where were you?_

"Just helping the villagers pack and stuff. Now about Katrina…." He said vocally.

_Roran! Talk to me by thinking, not vocally. If Orik-and the rest of the Vardens- finds out that we're going to the Ra'zac Lair alone to find Katrina, he's going to use every idea against us._

_Sorry. I overheard Orik saying you are needed to help choose a new Dwarf King; can it not wait until later, after we save Katrina??_

_I'm afraid Orik won't let me, but if I say my departure will be short, then he might agree with it without complain. _

"I say", said Orik looking suspicious and raising a brow, "Why are you guys so silent all of a sudden, not hiding anything away from me, are you?"

"What gave you that idea?" answered Nasuada with a graceful smile, as she appeared suddenly out of nowhere beside Orik. Nobody noticed she was there.

"Your highness." Replied Orik and Roran with a bow. Eragon replied in a slight nod.

"We weren't hiding anything." Said Eragon causing an air of uncertainty.

"Eragon and I", said Roran breaking the silence, "Were just deciding on our short trip to the North."

"Where to?" asked Orik as he folded his arms.

Roran was suddenly dumbfounded.

"To Dras-Leona" filled in Eragon, "To see some friends who may become our allies. With Galbatorix's new army, we will need to make the Vardens stronger by allowing anyone or _anything, _to join us."

"You mean the Ra…"said Orik astonishingly with eyes wide as a fine cut gem.

"Never mind." Cut in Nasuada with a slight step forward, "If we can work with the Urgals, then surely anything else wouldn't be much of a challenge. When are you leaving?"

_When? _

_We'll leave at twilight and hope to get there in the morning, when there's plenty of light. Ra'zacs are weaker then._

_Whatever you say brother._

For the first time, Roran called him _brother._ Eragon felt a warm notion in his heart, but tried hard to not show how glad he felt.

He explained their plans for departure, and waited to see if Nasuada to agree. To his surprise, she did.

"Be gone then!" she replied in a cheerful air, "But be back at Farthen Dur in time for the grand meeting right after you're done. I suppose it will be a fortnight from now."

"Thank you." Proclaimed Eragon gratefully, "And do not worry. We give our words to be there."

* * *

Second chapter. Hope you like it, and please tell me if I made another mistake this time. Plez review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun started to fall to the Western atmosphere, into a brilliant clutter of yellow, orange, and red clouds. As twilight fell, dewy and still, Eragon looked up to the sky as he started to heal Saphira's wounds with his regained energy. Cuts filled her great body here and there. Teeth marks, burns, and ripped scales covered Saphira's body, as if it was left there on purpose to show Thorn's remarks.

_Aye. _Signed Eragon as he patted Saphira's wounds lightly to heal it with magic. He felt a sudden exhaust as his energy drained into magic. He cluttered his teeth but forced himself to concentrate.

Saphira looked at him with deep blue eyes, filled with compassion and understanding, and let go a deep sign.

_How nice it would be if Murtagh and Thorn would be on our side, helping the Vardens to destroy Galbatorix, Little One._

Feelings of rage and betrayal overcame Eragon as he tried to hold back the invisible tears, for he found out Elves couldn't cry. Murtagh had helped Eragon find the Vardens, saved his life a few times, and was a great and dependable friend for the short time they were together. Being betrayed by such confusingly angered Eragon more than ever.

_But do you not remember the words he said? The dreadful things thoughts that filled his mouth? He called the Riders old, fat, and corrupt. Brom a dabbler, and all the Elfs foolish creatures who are just too lazy to work upon their powers. Do you not remember how he betrayed us and tried to kill me?_

_That I remember, but he did it all against his own will._

_To do what? Put Za'Roc across my neck and cut me until I bleed?_

Eragon shook at that memory as Saphira closed her eyes as if she was thinking.

_You have mistaken, Eragon. Murtagh said those things because he was made to swear oath upon Galbatorix's goodwill, and to never talk about his bad. _

_Then why did he cut me, when all he was needed to do was to tell me a million hateful things?_

_Do you not remember what Brom taught us about our true names? Once one knows it, they can make whomever their slave until he or she dies. Murtagh was and still is in this position, and he was ordered to hurt you more than that little cut on your neck. The whole time he tried to runaway, to escape from your presence, but could not because he was being controlled. Remember when you tried to reduce the magic he held upon us? I saw a thick vain tremble on Murtagh's neck, which was a sign of resistance from within. I felt him fighting back from slashing off your arm effortlessly._

Eragon looked at Saphira in confusion. Is this the same Saphira who acted foolishly during his training with Oromis just a few fortnights ago?

_I don't understand! How could you detect such a thing?_

_I don't know Little One. Even I do not understand myself sometimes, and probably never will._

_Was Thorn held in the same position? _

_No, he's situation was different. Even though he swore oath to Galbatorix, he had the power to free himself, just like all dragons. It was his deep connection with Murtagh that made him do what he had done to me._

_You have grown wise Saphira._

_Wasn't I always?_

Saphira looked down at her poor wounds and made a noise like a purr. It confused Eragon for she had never made such a sound before, and no mater how much he tried, he could not understand it. Before any questions were asked, Roran was seen running towards them with great excitement.

"Ready to go, brother?" he asked cheerfully for the fifteenth time that afternoon.

Eragon felt his strength drain away once again while healing the last of Saphira's wounds. He looked up at the sky weakly.

" I suppose." He replied nearly out of breath, "But I am weak now, and will have to rest on the way. Saphira needs to hunt anyways so it wouldn't be a such waste of time."

Roran scowled at the idea but did not complain. It was hard for him to wait any longer, for rescuing Katrina would be his only goal in life now, apart from avenging his father's death with the Ra'Zac. Instead of showing any signs of disagreement and impatience, he plucked out a shinny new hammer out of his back straps and swung it with pride.

"What's that?" asked Eragon as he raised his hand to smooth the side of the pure silver weapon.

"It's a _Shur Huth_, or something like that." Roran replied with absolute joy, "Orik said it once belonged to his king, Hrothgar, and since I will be traveling with you for a while I mind as well keep it."

Now Eragon was confused. The king's possessions were only given to the most honored Dwarf friends, and by receiving the hammer Roran would be considered one himself.

_Don't be surprised Eragon. The Shur huthvir were passed from generation to generation to show brotherhood and friendship._

Eragon looked back at Saphira and raised a brow.

_The what?_

Saphira produced an unremarkable voice that sounded like laugher.

_I'm surprised you know so little about ancient history, Little One. Didn't Oromis tell you? Shur Huthvir is the general name given to the Shur Huth and Shur Viro, two powerful weapons given to two friends in the time just before the first Riders. It was made by the Fair Folks and is the very last of its kind. Their powers are unknown still, but I bet Oromis knows. Roran should be greatly pleased to have it._

Eragon told this to Roran who became quite shocked. He held the weapon and looked at it as if he never knew anything more precious before.

"Shur Huthvir, eh?" said Roran while practicing swinging the hammer over and over again. For a human, he was quite good. "If there are two, then where is the other one?"

Their question was shortly answered when Roran and Eragon both climbed on Saphira's back just before departure. It took Roran a while to get the hang of sitting on Saphira's back, for she moved so freely that it was nearly impossible to keep balance.

"Ready, Roran?" asked Eragon.

Roran nodded.

The scene was like this; Two figures sat stiffly on the back of a shiny blue dragon, flapping its enormous wings getting ready for take off. Dark shadows traced their outlines as twilight emerged into the quiet but busy day. Silent awaits….

"Wait!" someone shouted.

The three quickly turned their heads to see who was calling them. To their surprise, the entire village of Carvahall along with Arya, Nasuada, Orik, and Angela stood before them in great spirits to set them off with farewells.

Arya stepped forward and raised one fist across her belly as in an Elf's greeting.

"Farwell, Eragon Shadeslayer, and may good luck fall upon you both when you rescue Katrina."

Eragon flushed with colour and avoid looking into Arya's eyes while she smiled whole heartily.

Roran's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Bu-But how did you know?"

It was Nasuada this time that answered, "If you ever get the misfortune to learn about magic, you'll understand son. I listened in your whole conversation when I got a little suspicious of your silence."

Roran tightened his grip on his hammer in anger.

Nasuada noticed it but smiled gracefully to calm him down, "Don't worry. We are not here to stop you. Instead…" she signaled Orik to bring something forward, covered in satin white clothe.

"We are here to give you this."

Orik held up the present to Saphira's back for Eragon to uncover. The white clothe fell to the ground, leaving a sword flawless of any scratches or dents, blade so sharp that it was impossible to see with the naked eye.

"Behold, the Shur Viro."

Eragon's eyes widen as he took the sword into his own hands. He held it up into the sky like a great swordsman in battle. Five tiny Sapphires glittered within the sun's light.

"Thank you!" proclaimed Eragon, "I am greatly honored to have this gift."

Orik nodded in agreement as the rest of the village cheered and shouted upon the great rider.

"Aye, I knew you would be pleased!" said Orik with a grin on his face, "This was my King's finest sword. So delicate and precious that he never used it before. What a shame. Same for your Shur Huth, Roran."

Roran thanked him again for his generosity.

"We have allowed you two to have this," began Arya, " Is so it will help you work as a team from now on. Teamwork is important, and I hope the weapons will bring you true brothership."

Eragon and Roran looked at each other and smiled brotherly.

Arya continued, "The Shur Huthvir's powers have always been a mystery to us, and we hope you will find it useful when the time comes."

"Thank you." Replied Eragon once again, "And we hope luck will fall upon you as will."

"And", cut in Angela, appearing all of a sudden, "I got you the root of a certain tree, whose powers will come in handy when the time comes." She held up a small pouch for Eragon to take.

He peeked into the bag to see small golden roots bounce around trying to escape, as if it was alive.

He closed it up immediately, fearing it will jump out.

"The roots of a Meno…" he acknowledged.

Angela cut him off with a quick wink, "Shii! Only call upon it when the time comes."

Eragon thought he saw a black cat stare at him somewhere, and remembered the werecat's advice; _when the time comes, look under the root of a Menoa tree…." _He knew better than to ignore a werecat's advice.

He thank her dearly as he strapped his new sword onto the belt of the wise.

"Farwell, our good people, and may luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune!" Eragon blessed in the ancient langrage.

"Good thing you got _skoliro _right this time!" chuckled Angela, "and Farewell to you, Dragon Rider!"

With a last, hasty goodbye, Eragon, Roran, and Saphira dashed up into the sky to disappear into the ponderous clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4...did i say that already? No? I thought i did, well anyways, Chapter 4...

* * *

Twilight came and went, until all was dark but the light of the full moon. Two figures sat bravely on the back of a young dragon, as it sailed into the endless and fragile night. 

Experiencing flight was something not many got to do in Alagaesia, but the new exposure left Roran wordless and bewildered. Saphira traveled at great speed, bouncing up and down in exotic motions. The wind scraped Roran's face like knives, as he bent down low to duck the dangers. He looked at cousin with disbelief, wondering how he resisted the wind, speed, and lost of gravity. All of this was too much for Roran, but the look on Eragon's face showed that this was nothing compared to what other hardships he went through before. Roran wanted them to slow down and rest, but the thought of Katrina hanged up on chains made him change his mind.

Although Eragon always loved flying, he wasn't having such a good time either. The energy needed to heal Saphira earlier was too great for him to bear, so it now left him limp and sleepy. He couldn't concentrate on where they were going somehow, which left him very dizzy and nauseous.

Saphira felt Eragon's pain but could do nothing more but to increase her speed. Eventually, Eragon fell asleep, holding on the back of Saphira's neck like it was a pillow.

Seconds, minutes, and hours past, until Eragon finally awoke as they landed upon the thick forest of Melian. The long branches and thick underbushes scratched their backs until they finally stood ground. Both riders climbed off to sit at the foot of a willow tree. All was quiet but the rhythmic "zzzz" of the crickets.

_Saphira. _Eragon called out sounding half asleep.

_Yes, Little One?_

_I can not continues like this if we want to go in the Ra'zac Lair, I'm in need of energy, and the best way to get that is to get it from something else._

Saphira misunderstood, and started transferring her scarce energy to him bit by bit.

As soon as Eragon felt a sudden, but small, burst of relief, he blocked her from her mind to stop her from suffering any longer.

_No, no, no Saphira. I don't want _you _to give me energy, I'm going to get it by hunting for you._

_With magic? _She asked with disbelief as she looked at him with weary eyes.

Eragon smiled at her confusion and nodded. He focused on the surrounding around him, hoping to find an animal large enough for him to kill, but was distracted by the amount of tightness held in a mind behind him. He opened his eyes to find Roran, head in hands, thinking painfully.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Eragon. _No doubt he's thinking about Katrina._

"Yes, I'm fine" replied Roran as he suddenly straightened up, trying not to show his weakness and worry. He was unaware, however, that Eragon was secretly going through his mind looking for what was bothering him. It was Katrina again. Eragon secretly grinned at the thought.

_Ergaon, I detect a herd of caribous not far from here resting beside a lake. If it's possible, I'll like two please. The rabbits they feed me in Surda were nothing much but a light snack. _

Eragon laughed at the idea, for the _rabbits _Saphira just mentioned were two juicy lambs covered in all type of dressings and spices. Saphira's appetite was getting bigger and bigger.

With a sign, Eragon closed his eyes to focus on the prey that he was about to kill. It felt bad to hurt such interesting creatures, but Eragon was in need of energy and Saphira was in need of food. With a silent whisper in the ancient language, two reindeers fell to the ground with a _thud_ wakening the whole herd around it. A burst of energy filled Eragon, enough for him to go on for several days without sleep, as he brought the prey in front of Saphira. She was pleased with the food, and started eating instantly, as Roran starred in shock at what had just occurred. He got up and touched the dead creatures, now covered in blood, as if he didn't believe it were real.

"H-How did you do that?" he asked.

Eragon felt quite pleased with Roran's surprise, for he remembered the first time when he encountered magic at Brom's side. He was dazed and amazed as the little rock throw itself at a deer miles away, and still remembered how shocked he became afterwards.

"Magic." He simply replied, and left him linger on his word.

Saphira ate hungrily till all turned into bones, and let go a huge burp.

Eragon felt something come near them with great shock and curiosity. Saphira had awakened the entire village.

"Hurry!" he whispered, "The villagers are coming, and they're not happy."

In a split second all three were off the ground and in the air, continuing on their journey through the delicate night...

* * *

I know my chapters are REALLY short, but doesn't it feel better to know you read a WHOLE chapter in just a few minutes (even though they're only a page long each) ? So please review and tell me my mistakes (case i no I hava bunchh)! xD

* * *

This is for Du Shur'tuglar Freohr since I can't reply directly;

Wow, I can't believe u rote like a whole page of review! Thanks for correcting me though, since i never have the time to read stuff over. You'll make a real good editor (or are you already one?)!

And by lost of gravity, i do mean _lost of gravity._ It's basicaly that sunken feeling you get on a roller coster, or that's what my mom calls it.LOL

I read all (some. They're soooo loonng 0o)Opifex and flufflybunny's fanfic, and they're RELLE awsome! I bet they're in high school or something!

Farewell Death of Riders:D


End file.
